


Ditolak

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Rejection
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Sebuah penolakan tidak akan membuat Jude menyerah semudah itu.





	Ditolak

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The Resident © Fuqua Films. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** Canon.

Sif Nic berakhir dalam lima menit, dan wanita itu sudah menyiapkan rencana sempurnanya saat tiba di rumah: tidur panjang sampai waktu sif berikutnya tiba. Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Nic benar-benar butuh istirahat.

Jamnya sudah benar-benar berakhir. Nic mengenakan jaket dan menyandang tasnya. Wanita pirang itu berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit, lalu berpapasan dengan Jude yang baru menyelesaikan sifnya pula.

“Pulang, Nic?” tanya pria itu, bermaksud menyapa.

“Seperti yang kaulihat,” jawab Nic dengan senyum. “Kau juga?”

“Ya,” angguk Jude. “Harus ke dalam sebentar untuk mengambil tasku. Mau pulang bersama?”

Nic menggeleng pelan. “Aku bawa mobil sendiri. Sampai jumpa, Jude.”

Belum sempat Jude membalas ucapan itu, Nic sudah berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar. Jude menghela napas pasrah sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

_Ajakan ini tidak akan jadi yang terakhir, Nic._

Ya, tidak akan jadi yang terakhir.


End file.
